


Ease the Pain

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Crixus and Agron comfort each other over their losses.





	Ease the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM and here is another one! I'm starting to be on FIYA with this challenge stuff! (Not, but whatever) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries are welcomed and appreciated!

Crixus buries his neck into the crook of Agron's neck eyes firmly shut. He was having a good dream. Naevia returned to his arms. So he could be far away from this German fuck.

Agron groans, pulling Crixus closer. Before Duro's death he couldn't understand his brother's fascination with the Gaul. But it was times like this, the early mornings after the two of them have exhausted each other enough for sleep to find them that his mind was opened. 

They both agreed that they were not,  _actually_ physically attracted. But this was a better alternative than drinking. Especially when they had no wine. Agron swears up and down when they find enough that he was never going to sleep with Crixus ever again. Not even in the same area as the man. Crixus has more than once bitterly admitted that he couldn't wait for the day. 

But away from prying eyes, and judging members of their brother hood and new found rebellion; the two found solace. An empty and hollow one. The way they would tear at each other's clothes, battle for dominance. Depending on the mood, set the winner. Agron found himself on bottom more times than not. His grief for his brother no match for Crixus's determination to be reunited with Naevia, and kill all those who stand in his way. It was always fast, and sloppy. Louder than they wished it to be. Agron could not help it at times, when the Gaul has managed to pin him to the ground, stomach scrapping slightly against rough stone. Crixus, never cared what the others thought...except for Spartacus. The thought of the Thracian always his constant reminder to shut up. 

And the mornings? There was always a brief time where neither felt anything except a sleepy content. Cuddled up together under their make shift blankets, behind closed cloths and out of sight or thought of the others. (Everyone learned early on not to wake the two) It was almost peaceful. Their grief, rage, hate, resentment, and constant fear momentarily forgotten in the safety of the other's arms. 


End file.
